professionalsbeginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Professional's Beginning 2
Professional's Beginning 2 is a third-shooter & stealth game for the three series, and is a sequel to Professional's Beginning. Plot During the events of Professional's Beginning, the events starts with Walter almost killing Jacob, and Eddie's death, two shootouts. The game starts with Jackie " Jacob " Smith, who is still wounded at sea & swims to shore, and is unconsious from the bullet wound in his chest while a ambulance arrives and puts Jacob on a stretcher & fastly takes him to the hospital, and is in medical care. he recovers for three days, and is seen by Walter. which he says, " Nice to see you again, Jacob." which he angrily taunts him a lot, Walter talks to Jacob about taking his hitman job back. he agrees, and the cutscene skips two months with Jacob gets out of the hospital, and goes back to chicago with Walter. six days ago, he calls Jacob for a emergency, involving a huntdown in Puerto Rico from a gang named the Ricans. which Jacob needs to take down, he agrees again. at the airport, a plane to Puerto Rico is leaving soon. Jacob heads there, finds the plane, guarding by two guards. he takes out the guards & gets in the plane, and takes off. in the plane, Jacob sneaks over to a guard watching the outside of the plane & pushes him off. in Puerto Rico, Jacob begins to parachute out of the plane, which almost gets shot by a sniper. he shoots them down out of the trees, and finally parachutes of the plane. Jacob is now caught by the Ricans, and is on their turf, tries to kill him. he defeats them & escapes from the Ricans by force. after escaping from them, he is looking for $120,000,000 that Walter tells him about on his walkie-talkie. which he infiltrates their hangout, which he didn't find. Jacob hears that the Ricans & their rival gang are making a exchange of the $120,000. he sneaks in while they talking and gets spotted, leading to shoot his way & escapes. the Ricans begin to steal money from a bank & Jacob needs to protect the bank. in his getaway car, he acts suspicious & sees one of the Ricans being overdosed. he interrogates one of the Ricans every time. after turning around, he is knocked out by a unknown person. which he knows the unknown person is his 12-year old friend, Mickey Rage. that betrayed the mafia. and Jacob punches Mickey, which he fights him back by kicking him & runs away, and Jacob chases him then escapes. since Mickey escaped, he orders the Ricans to bring more drugs into Puerto Rico & Jacob needs to destroy them. Mickey used barrels of gasoline on a train sent by his brother, Louie, to destroy his rival's empire. Jacob equips himself a sniper rifle, while the Ricans destroys their empire, a war starts with his rival's goons and Jacob has to kill them all. Jacob hears the Ricans are trying to kill a double-crossing member at a hotel & rescues him, which he covers him from them. at a junkyard, they hear Mickey is trying to kill Jacob, which he's aware. he defeats the Rican forces & flees. to hear the Ricans got confiscations, even Jacob destroys. and heads to the docks, to blow up a boat with money on it with the goons including Mickey & Louie. he plants a C-4 charge on a crate, and which Mickey, Louie, & the goons, Jacob escapes off the boat. which Jacob presumbly unconsious of the explosion & is taken hostage by the Ricans. he escapes their deathtrap, which he kills leader-in-command Nicholas Hunt. the player now plays as Mickey, who is on a hunt to find his rival & kill him. now Jacob plays himself again and loses the Ricans, and which they sent speedboats to sent confiscates to Puerto Rico, which he shoots down. Mickey heads back to Rican turf, furious, and need more goons to kill Jacob. he heard that the Ricans set bomb threats everywhere in the city and disarms them. and founds $39,000, heads to the war zone between them & Mickey's rival gang. then finds the office where the safe at, then checks the safe. it's not there & his backup comes & heads over to the other zone, where they find the real safe, to see they retrieved the $120,000 and the Ricans corners Jacob & his backup. they kill his backup, except Jacob. he throws a grenade, kills them all. and sees a note in a Rican's pocket says, " 8:00. get the exchange. don't be late." he rips up the note & walks out of the office. to see they were doing a exchange with another gang in a casino, he raids the casino & kills the gang, the leader, Michael Clinton. and is ambushed & choked unconsious by Louie, and held hostage again. and Jacob is awakened in a sewer and tries to find a way out which he hunts down Louie after killing a soldier. he corners him & kills him, then escapes out of the sewer. he is almost shot by the Ricans & gets on a train for cover, and kills the Ricans, then gets off the train. which Jacob infiltrates a airport, to where a drug lord is leaving at and kills him on a plane. Mickey sees that Jacob survived & found the $39,000. he sent the Ricans to put transports of weapons to trade even Jacob follows it. at a trailer park, Jacob hears the weapons aren't for trade, it was for shipping. he escapes, at a bar, he heard a tape inside somewhere & is followed by the Ricans, and kills them. inside a warehouse, he investigates vans full of weapons & destroys all of them. at a trainyard, he begins to hunt down Mickey, which he's not there except the guards. he is now chased by the Ricans, and loses them. Jacob heads to the compound & goes inside, sees two Rican forces each side of the first floor. Mickey & his men appears downstairs, and tauntingly remarks Jacob lots of times and begins to shoot him in the head from a long distance which the both forces shoots him, but takes cover. he kills the Rican forces & Mickey's men, and chases him, and traps him on the rooftop while he begs. he injures Mickey's both legs by shooting them & leads him downstairs, and dismembers him. Walter appears & talks to Jacob, to see the whole thing was a trick. Walter begins to kill Jacob again by shooting him three times, he fails while Jacob dodges the bullets & shoots him three times in his head, legs, chest, wounding him. and have his revenge by stepping on his leg, shooting a big hole in his chest, killing him. Jacob walks away & flees Puerto Rico by plane. Read More Jackie " Jacob " Smith Officer Frankie Smith Mickey Rage